general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Life After Death/Issue 18
*BOOM* As Bill was halfway across the road, a bullet flew into the side of his head, killing him instantly. His body fell to the ground as Brie watched in sorrow. "NO!" she screamed. "DAD! NO NO NO! D-DAD! PLEASE NO!" She attempted to get up to run to her dad's body, but Dolph restrained her. Eric, Andre, and Emily ran to the rest of the group as they saw the killer turn the corner. Alvin. He held his pistol out as Jon, Sarah, Frank, and multiple other guards followed behind him. Andre attempted to grab his pistol, but Alvin aimed his at him. "Don't even think about it," he said as he gestured for Andre to move his hand away. "You fuckers thought you could just come into my group, rain hellfire on us, kill four of my people - four - and get away with it? Well, you're dead fucking wrong. I knew you'd come here, and I knew this place had fallen. It was too good to be true. You all followed the radios here like sheep, and do you know what happens when sheep get out of their pen? The wolves get 'em. I think you can figure out who the wolves are in all this." "What the hell do you want, Alvin?" Eric asked. "I thought I killed you." "I admire your courage, a man points a gun at your head and you try to intimidate him. Your little stab to my stomach was nothing, I had my people clean the wound and patch it in no time. You, on the other hand, look a little weak, still. How's the leg doing?" Alvin kicked Eric in the leg, digging the side of his foot into his bullet hole. "Fuck you." "Keep trying to act tough, I'm sure it will get you somewhere eventually." "Alvin," Jon said from behind him. "Yes, Jon?" "When are you going to put a bullet in this fucker's head? Why waste time playing games?" "Oh, I will in due time, Jon. But for now, I'd rather play games. More fun. I always was a procrastinator, but in the end, I got shit done. All of it." "If you're going to kill me, then do it already," Eric said while holding his leg in pain. "But that's not fun. Messing with you, making you shit your fucking pants in fear...now that's fun." "Fun? Is that what this is?" Gregory remarked. "You torture people, scare the living shit out of them, and that's fun to you?" "That's not fun to you?" "Devon was right, you people are fucking sick." "Devon...I would have expected better from you. Sure, you snuck around and stabbed our entire community in the back when we trusted you, but you didn't come across as someone who would badmouth people behind their backs." "It's true," Devon replied. "You're monsters." "Don't be so ignorant. You betrayed me, you spoke out against my rules, and all I did was break your fingers and let you think about what you did. The other people...the ones I killed...needed to go. They were consistently breaking rules...stealing, hell, one of them was a murderer. If you think I'm a monster for killing people...maybe you all should think about how hypocritical that is." "We didn't turn your people into fucking undead freaks," Andre pointed out. "I used them for testing people's skills, like I did with Devon. We aren't monsters...the community is functional, you all could have joined it, it could have worked. You would work a daily shift, get to relax when it was done, then, in turn, get to eat food and have a nice, long sleep. It's like life was before all this, but even simpler. We could have cooperated, but no, you turned around and fucking ruined it all for yourselves. We're still standing, and you're being held at gunpoint. Isn't that something?" "Alright, enough with the torturing," Sarah said. "Just...do what you gotta do." "It's not torture, it's just putting these people in their place. They need to learn that even though there's no rules, there's still basic guidelines we need to follow. You can't go around fucking with people without them getting revenge. And this is exactly what that is, revenge." ---- Walden heard the gunshot ring out in the distance. He ran around the building to see what was going on, and saw Alvin and his people surround the group. He stood there, listening to bits of their conversation, not being able to do anything. He knew these people were the ones that they had told him about the previous day. He saw Alvin dig his foot into Eric's bullet hole, and in an instant, came up with a plan. He ran back to a small, blue car and jumped into the front. Walden grabbed a pair of keys from his jacket pocket, and put them in the ignition. "This is it," he whispered to himself. He knew this was the end of the line, and he knew he had to go out saving these people. If he didn't, they would die, and he would die too, with no dignity. Walden stepped on the gas, and started driving around the corner. ---- "Now, line up," Alvin said as he continued holding the group at gunpoint. "I'm going to shoot you all, one by one. You'll be forced to watch all your friends die in front of you. Oh, Devon, make sure to be on the end, I'm saving you for last." The group started to line up, when all of a sudden, they heard the rev of an engine. "What the fuck?" Alvin said as he turned around. All of a sudden, the small car, being driven by Walden, sped around the corner, driving straight at them. Everyone dove out of the way except for a lone member of Alvin's community. The guards shot at Walden, and one of Jon's bullets hit him in the head, causing his body to fall onto the horn. The car hit the man who was standing in the way, and crushed him between the wall and the car. "Shit, they're getting away!" yelled Frank as he started to run after them. Bullets started firing at the group, but they were too far away to hit them. ---- "We made it!" Morgan yelled while holding Drake's hand as the group ran down the road. "Yeah, we-" Drake started to say, but was cut off as a bullet hit him in the back. He collapsed on the ground, still holding Morgan's hand. "NO!" "Morgan, we have to go," Dolph said. "NO! DRAKE NO! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" "There's no time!" Dolph ran back and picked Morgan up, tossing her on his shoulder as they ran off. "I...I love...y-you," Drake managed to sputter out as Morgan and the group disappeared into the forest. Alvin and the other dozen members from his group walked down the road. He grabbed Drake and flipped him over. "F-fuck...you," he said as he spit in Alvin's face. Alvin wiped the spit off, then punched Drake in the face, and wrapped his hands around his throat and started to choke him. Drake's face turned pink, then red, and finally purple as Alvin let go of his neck, letting his body fall back to the ground, dead. "We can still go after the others," Jon pointed out. "I'm good at tracking." "No need," Alvin replied as he stood up off of the ground. "We killed three of theirs, and Harter's a dud. We win, and they lose. Besides, that horn is going to draw all the rotters from miles around. They're dead. No use wasting our ammo and time. Let's just head back." ---- The group ran through the forest, Andre dragging along a sluggish Brie and Dolph carrying Morgan, both with tears streaming down their face. They ran for what seemed like an eternity, jumping over rocks, dodging branches. They eventually reached the edge of the forest, and took a break. "Drake..." Morgan kept repeating through her tears. "Drake, Drake, Drake..." "What the fuck are we gonna do now?" Dolph asked. Eric stood there for a moment, and shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied with a saddened look on his face. Credits * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Deaths *Bill Oberson *Unnamed member of Alvin's Community *Walden *Drake Trivia *Last appearance of . *Last appearance of . *Last appearance of . *This is the first issue to not receive a preview. This was done to prevent spoiling Alvin's return. *It has been confirmed that this issue marks the last appearance of anyone from in Life After Death.[src]